Everything Reminds Me of You
by ValorRose
Summary: Pairing: Dean/Sam. Warning: Wincest. Rating: M. Summary: He comes in darkness shadowed in moonlight.


**Title: **Everything Reminds Me Of You

**Disclaimer** Don't Own, Am Broke

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:**Sam/Dean

**Summary:** He comes in darkness shadowed in moonlight.

**Author's Comment:** This is what happens at 4 am, after a St. Patrick's Day party that resulted in everyone getting 'some' but me. Needless to say I need to go to bed and sleep off my angst. Enjoy.

Sam lets himself fall against the starchy sheets of the hotel bed, as Dean kneels in front of him, his eyes never leaving his face. Sam moans just at the look Dean was giving him, intense and heartbreaking as if Dean is showing his soul to his brother and yet can't speak the three words Sam so desperately needs to hear. It takes less then three seconds to get rid of Sam's jeans. Dean's hands encase him in calloused heat and Sam's head falls back onto the bed trying to hold back his moan.

Dean never speaks, he only opens his mouth to suck, kiss and breath. Its an unanswered unquestioned rule that this only happens at night, with just the moon to shadow them through the hotel curtains. Sam wishes to talk, to encourage as the hot mouth moves to surround his engorged cock. But his tongue is still and his mouth is dry, he swallows trying to hold back from arching into Dean's mouth. He resists until the tongue swipes along the underside and then moves to the tip pressing against the dripping head. Dean opens his mouth, slack jaw as Sam pushes in and Sam can't resist a sigh.

Dean's eyes are closed, keeping him away from revealing his feelings, the truth in his actions; in the way his mouth pulls him deeper and tightens around him. Sam pushes up again and he feels himself hit the back of his throat. He doesn't make a sound when Dean releases him, slowly standing up. The moon, full and pale makes the shadows that encase Dean even darker, his eyes shielded in ebony. He pulls the rest of his clothes off though he is hidden by shadows. Sam feels that the moons raise are only shining on him, his apprehension is fleeting.

The bed moves slightly as Dean climbs on and moves above Sam. He tries to search within his eyes looking for something to hang onto, to anchor himself in his own desire, but there is only darkness.

Sam lifts his head slightly meeting Dean's lips halfway. He needs to feel him again, his hands rough texture along his chest pulling at his hardening nipples. Sam arches into the pain, and pulls at Dean's back. He traces the scars memorized and mapped out in his brain, knowing where each one came from and when Dean got them. Dean presses against Sam's hands keeping in contact as he moves down his body again at Sam's crotch. However this time Dean doesn't swallow he moves the long muscled legs above him, placing them on each shoulder. He then leans down stretching Sam's thigh, and places two fingers against Sam's lips.

Sam open's his mouth and licks the fingers, then he pulls them into his mouth. His eyes never leave Dean's even though they are shadowed in darkness and unreadable. He still knows Dean is looking and is showing his heat and desire. Sam moves the fingers around slicking them up with his saliva, as Dean pulls them out his tongue follows the fingers. Dean replaces the fingers with his mouth and his tongue begins the same punctuation as his fingers will do lower.

Sam closes his eyes as he feels the first pinch of penetration, no matter how many times, it still hurts. However his body is relaxed and ready as they slowly push in slick with spit. He moves against them feeling the rest of Deans fingers glance against his balls, he bites back a moan by aggressively pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth allowing him to swallow his desire.

Dean moves quickly after that, Sam knows he can't wait much longer. The fingers are removed and are placed bruising tight against his hips, Dean slowly penetrates. Sam releases his control on his body, control he didn't realize he was holding back until that moment. His hips move quick and desperate, searching for completion in every aching punctuation. He can feel Dean tense as the bed begins to move against the wall, he can feel the burst of release as Dean makes the only sound all night. "Sam." whispered desperate and quiet but that is all it takes to bring him over the edge and into darkness.

_**BREAK**_

Sam wakes up hands under the sheet, body soaked and legs sticky and cooling from evaporation. He looks over at the light indentation of where Dean had been, it was almost gone, slowly lifting back into how it was before Dean had lain there. Sam resisted the urge to press it back down, he needs to let go of what was left of Dean's mark on this anonymous piece of furniture.

He turned and pressed his head into the pillow, the smell of sweat, ash, and salt fleeting and still Sam could not resist searching for it and breathing it in like a drug. He had once been high on that smell, not able to be a day with out burying his nose into it and releasing his tension on it. He still needed it, however it would soon be gone, like the dip in the bed, like the warmth of the body shadowed in darkness.

Yet another smell was becoming more potent. Sam lifted his head off the pillow and sniffed, his eyes enlarged as he recognized the smell. He got up looking around for evidence not believing his nose until he saw proof. At the sill of the window the evidence was there as plain as day. He bent down near the window, dragging his finger's through the yellow powder, _Sulfur._

The End

You can draw your own conclusions as to what it means. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
